The invention refers to a method for installing a radio system in a building, wherein individual sections are formed between the terminals of the radio system that may be combined into different routes for connecting a respective source with a destination, comprising the following steps:                determining the quality of the radio link of the individual sections, and        establishing and storing a routing table which stores at least one route for each combination of source and destination.        
Building control systems are known wherein data communication and remote control can be performed within a building and data or commands are transmitted from a source to a destination, respectively. Such systems generally use a bus installed in the building, which is adapted to transmit bus telegrams. A known bus system is the EIB bus. A bus system implies the installation of wired bus lines in the building. This requirement is often hard to satisfy.
A wireless radio system is described in DE 601 08 946 T2 (Zensys). This radio system comprises distributed terminals, each adapted for wireless communication with each other, wherein, however, the communication range is limited. The terminals are arranged such that each terminal can communicate with at least one other terminal. Individual sections are formed between two neighbouring terminals. A plurality of individual sections may be combined to form a route, wherein the acceptable routes are stored in a routing table. Defining the routes is done with the help of a controller or a control means in which the network topology is stored. Each of the terminals has a transmitter and a receiver. The controller can communicate with any terminal. To this avail, the terminals are provided with unique identification codes and may be called individually. The terminals are differentiated into routing slaves that include a partial topology map and can not calculate routes, and slaves that include no topology maps. Both the routing slaves and the slaves act as repeaters that are able to pass on a message received. All radio links are bidirectional.